


Graphics for To Escape Inside

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Bottom Dean, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, SPN Dystopia Bang 2018, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for To Escape Inside by Dogsled





	Graphics for To Escape Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Escape Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950424) by [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled). 



> I love angst. Like, truly. And I stumbled across the SPN Dystopian Bang (HOW did I not know this existed?!) and was _so_ excited to be a part of it. I claimed [Dogsled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled)'s ABO fic and it was perfection. Just enough angst, just enough smut, and I loved the world that was built. 
> 
> Head on [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950424) to check it out!! It deserves all of the kudos ♥

 

**Dividers**

For both the main banner and the dividers, I went with the Jacaranda theme, pulling the beautiful purple colors from the petals to work into the lettering as well as the filter I used over the art itself. I carried that filter through the scenes below, so everything is in the same purple hue. 

**Scenes**

((Obviously, spoilers ahead))

_Dean was supposed to offer a greeting, but Castiel’s wife beat him to it. It was immediately obvious just how angry she was by the tone of her voice, and Dean flinched. “A male omega?” Castiel made a sound in the back of his throat. “Does it matter? Gender is hardly our primary concern, only viability.”_

**_This manip was pretty easy, as this is a Castiel/Hannah scene from the show. I changed up the background, the same of which is repeated in a picture below._ **

_Clean. This was his opportunity to get clean, to groom himself, to shave himself, rather than having a stranger do it for him. But all he could think of, despite the unique pleasure, was what would happen to him this evening, where he would be in just a few hours time, and how much he wanted nothing less than to grab a blade from the kitchen and just run, even knowing that he wouldn’t get further than the end of the block._

**_Bruises are hard, but I think this one came out okay! I was pretty happy with how the manip turned out overall, though when I squint I kind of see Elijah Wood instead of Jensen?!_ **

_*_

_One moment he was looking at Sam’s back, and the next he was on his face in the dirt, and someone was kneeling on his back, saying into the radio “Call ‘em off. We got what we came for.” He never saw his brother again._

**_Another quick manip, getting the sizing right for the man kneeling on Dean's back was almost as difficult as getting the saturation and coloring right! I think it turned out okay!_ **

_Castiel stood there, standing in the mottled moonlight cast upon the walls, a crack of light showing through the door from the hallway beyond. His eyes shone in the light._

_**God, I love Castiel. I repeated the opposite end of the room pictured above, and Castiel's eyes were described as shining. I brought forth that ethereal blue since Misha's eyes were pretty dark in this scene.** _

****

****

_They moved together beneath the jacaranda blossoms. Dean panted, trying to keep quiet so that nobody would hear them, and Castiel bit his lip and whimpered softly, fucking him so slowly that Dean thought he might break just from how sweet it was. It felt just as good as the previous time, except now they were face to face. He could look right up at Castiel, look into his eyes, see his expression pinch as orgasm caught up to him._

**_Added in some shots of the boy's faces as well as the jacaranda tree into the background._ **

_Still, Sam looked good. He was lean and fit, his eyes sharp, his face weather beaten like he’d spent a lot of time out in the elements. His clothes were clean but worn, and there was a gun at his belt. He looked like a fighter, like Dean remembered him looking only somehow…somehow stronger. Older. Maybe that was how you looked when you had to gain independence all of a sudden?_

**_Okay, anyone else just ADORE this jacket on Jared?! The moment I read this description, this is the Sam that I thought of. The coloring of the otherworld is just like Purgatory, however, so I had to desaturate the background, making it a little darker and more washed out than the rest of the photos. BUT I think the effect works and this Sam matches the scene perfectly._ **


End file.
